A Dance with Death
by Midnight Blood
Summary: A Dance with Death, and a Dance of Love, Dancing with love and death can only lead to disaster, it's one or the other, never both. They dance, fall, stumble, cry, and they learn to respect each other as calories are burned and hearts are broken.


**A Dance with Death**

The Paso Doble, a Dance with Death, and the Rumba, a Dance of Love, two different dances, with two different dancers forced to collaborate. They dance, fall, stumble, and cry, they learn to understand and respect each other as calories are burned and hearts are broken on. Dancing with love and death can only lead to disaster, because you can only have one.

By, Midnight Blood

**Chapter 1 A Partner Found**

* * *

Music pulsed through her veins as she stood in the center of the dance floor in the studio. Closing her eyes and taking a deep, soothing, breath, she looked straight into the mirrors with forced determination burning in her eyes. Holding her arms up in an unbreakable frame, she took her first step forward, diving into the dance and music and becoming one with them.

The music stopped and only for a moment more did she hold her ending position. Pulling her hair band out, she let out a sigh of frustration. It had been two years since her partner left her for another. They had been together for five years, and now she was left alone. Practice didn't have the same bite it use to give her when she rested her arms lightly on his. Now, the passion of dance had begun to wane as she waited for the partner destined to her.

Taking a last look in the mirrors on the walls, Kagome shook her head and left the practice room. Maybe, it's time to quite, she thought as she pulled on her sweats.

The secretary smiled to her as she left the building, Kagome could only nod her head in reply. She pulled her coat around her as she left the building and a gust of cold icy wind came by. Her step was not light and strong as it once was; now it was slow and grungy.

The ocean blue eyes that held so much life and looked ahead with determination now looked down to her feet and held a sense of depression. It was the music in her heart that moved her from the apartment and walked her to the studio every morning. That music let her live through another day, because it was an endless song and would only end when there was nothing left.

Kagome pulled her key with shaking fingers from her coat pocket and fumbled to turn the lock. Finally, in her warm apartment, the phone sounded from a nearby wall. She closed the door and reached for it, her fingers still cold and numb.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Kagome?" a smile broke Kagome's face at the sound of her friend's comforting voice. "How you doing?" Horrible, terrible, I want to die, is how she wanted to reply.

"Just fine, Rin. Why do you ask?" Kagome's voice was falsely cheerful and her friend knew it.

"Don't try to fool me." Rin's words were cutting and direct. "You need a break, Kagome. Come out with me tonight."

"I don't know. I had plans."

"Kagome!" Rin was beginning to sound desperate. "When was the last time you had some fun? I'll be around to pick you up in an hour." That was all, she hung up. Kagome stood where she was for a moment before finally placing the phone back in its cradle. Not having much of a choice, she moved slowly towards the bathroom.

An hour later Rin was knocking and barging through Kagome's apartment door. Kagome was laying on the couch in her bathrobe, hair wet, and eyes closed. Rin walked over and poked her a few times in the side.

"What do you want?" came a mumbled reply.

"Get up, I'll help you find clothes." Rin said, pulling her friend up by the arm.

"I don't see why you're doing this." Kagome mumbled, again, as she let herself be drag to her bedroom.

In her small 8' by 8' room, Rin began to turn it upside down, pulling clothes from the closet and a small dresser. Kagome found a spot on the bed to sit and watch this tornado come ripping through her room. Then, after dozens of outfits and a wardrobe later, Kagome and Rin left the apartment and headed to the car.

"Please tell me why we're are doing this." Kagome pleaded when Rin started the car and drove down the street.

"Because you need some time to relax and enjoy life, Kagome. Lately you've just seemed to give up. Even dancing has become a chore."

"It has not!" Kagome became defensive at once. More out of reflex then anything. Nevertheless, when she began to think about it, she realized her friend was right. Dancing had become like a chore, something she did because she had to. "Maybe it has…" she finally gave in.

Rin smiled to herself, but she felt sorry for the girl beside her. Kagome use to love to dance, it was the thing that brightened her face just mentioning the word. It didn't matter what kind, she loved them all, but she was obsessed with Ballroom and Latin. Never did she get to move her body to the music as much as she did while Latin dancing. Rin knew all about Kagome, she had danced in the same studio for a few years and become close to her.

After dancing for a few years, Rin had decided a career change was needed. She loved to dance, but Rin knew she didn't have the body or passion to ever carry it on vary long. Instead she became an instructor and began to teach dance. Soon after that, she became Kagome's. But without a partner, Kagome hadn't needed an instructor and Rin became a valuable friend.

Now, she was looking out for her friend. She knew how hard it was to dance without a partner. Impossible is how it is, because dancing is for two people to commit themselves to. When they're out there on the dance floor, it's not the steps they think of, no, it's the fire burning inside them. A dance is not just footwork and smooth movements, not when the correct two people are paired together, and then it becomes something much more.

Stopping the car in a parking spot outside of a building, Rin smiled over to Kagome. The two of them had gone here frequently before Kagome had gone off to competitions every weekend.

"Come on," and she stepped from the car. Her heals clicked on the pavement as she walked around the car to pull Kagome from it. "You are going to enjoy yourself tonight, whether you like it or not."

Having given up an hour earlier, Kagome let her friend drag her from the car and lead her to the front doors of the hottest dance place of the night. "Inductive Reasoning"

Walking through the doors and being greeted by the pounding music, the wind was knocked out of her. Kagome stumbled back a few steps before catching her balance and proceeding in behind Rin. Every time she heard music the spark within her burst into flame and she was renewed. That still didn't mean she was going to enjoy herself.

"Wait here, I'll get us some drinks." Rin said, leaving Kagome at a table to sit and watch the people on the dance floor. The music was seductive in its ways leading to people grinding hips and pressing against each other in a heated way.

Kagome became especially interested in one couple, their hips moved fluidly together, and the way they stared into the others eyes screamed love and passion. There was a genuine connection between them, and not just their bodies touching.

She soon became lost in their seamless movements, not noticing that Rin came back to the table, laying a drink down by her elbow. It was beautiful, if not a bit sensual and immodest. "Kagome," her thoughts were interrupted and she stared unseeing at her friend for a moment before she could figure out what was going on. "Look over there." Rin pointed behind Kagome's shoulder with a wink.

Slowly, Kagome looked over her shoulder. The first thing that caught her attention was a patch of silver in the crowd of people. The next was a pair of golden eyes staring at her with silver wisps of hair hanging softly across them.

Her breath stopped and her mind froze, never before had she seen anything so amazing. Quickly she looked away and back to Rin, putting on a I-could-care-less face.

"What of it?" Kagome asked, noticing the drink and taking a few sips.

Sensing she wasn't going to get anything out of her, Rin shook her head and looked over to the dance floor. "Let's go dance." She said looking over to Kagome with a bright smile.

Kagome could only stare at her dumb struck. "Together? Are you insane?"

"Really, it's not that uncommon." Rin stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on."

Trusting her friend more than she wanted to, Kagome let Rin drag her to the dance floor. "I hate you." She mumbled. Rin flipped Kagome so she was facing her.

"You'll thank me later." She said with a smile and moved against her friend, swaying her body to the music. Kagome had no choice but to follow. After the first few movements, the music sank into her being and soon, the two friends where sinking to the floor and back up, uncaring of what others thought of them. Completely exhausted when the song ended, the two girls headed back for their table, laughing the whole way.

"Excuse me." They stopped to look at the man who spoke to them. Both were shocked to see the brilliant silver hair and golden eyes standing next to them and to hear that only imagined voice, so soft and seductive. No words came to their mouths as they continued to stare at his gorgeous face and hair.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked Kagome.

"She'd love to." Rin answered, pushing Kagome off to the dance floor again before she had a chance to protest.

The music was a playing again and Kagome didn't know what came over her, but standing there in the middle of the dance floor facing this drop dead sexy guy, anyone would go crazy. At first, they danced a distance apart, not touching but before long, both had moved forward and were dancing against each other. Their breath heavy and hot blew against their faces and sweat shimmered from their bodies.

"You're a great dancer." The man commented when the song ended and they stared at each other.

"You're not half bad yourself." Kagome replied, a smirk on her lips, something that hadn't appeared in a very long time. "By the way, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Inuyasha." He exchanged. Kagome had to stop and stare at him again. She couldn't believe it. How could she have been so blind to not see it? How could she have forgotten that silver hair and penetrating golden gaze? It certainly didn't seem to Kagome that he'd forgotten her, even after ten years. "Well, it's been nice. Maybe I'll see you again soon." With that Inuyasha turned towards his table, leaving Kagome alone with Rin.

Rin could only smile as Kagome sat down and took a large swig of her drink. "Get your dance shoes back on, Kagome. We've just found a new partner for you."

* * *

(Hey, tell me what you think) 


End file.
